gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 383 - Reincarnated
Ch. 382 - Autumn Vacation Ch. 384 - Undead Creatures CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Watch out for Pranksters Travel to The First Spell Time Loop Match 12 details in The First Spell Time Loop 2. Halloween Purchase Place 4 Haunted Pumpkin Cart in the Garden 3. Robotic Friend Travel to Dark Evening Paradox Find 6 differences in Dark Evening Paradox 4. Creepy Glow Have 3 Pumpkin Lanterns in the Garden Upgrade 1 Haunted Pumpkin Cart to Level 2 5. The Victim Return to Trick or Treat Find 12 hidden objects in Trick or Treat 6. Horror-struck Return to Through the Never Find 12 hidden objects in Through the Never 7. Back from the Dead Travel to Reincarnation Find 12 hidden objects in Reincarnation 8. Was it Enrique? Travel to Haunted House Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Haunted House Time Warp 9. Crippling Creepiness Travel to Deep in the Swamp Find 12 hidden objects in Deep in the Swamp 10. Illuminating Pumpkins Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Lanterns to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Haunted Pumpkin Cart to Level 3 11. The Prankster Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 383 scenes Have 1 House Of Creepers in the Garden 12. Complete Monster Mash Set Collect the Spell Bound and place it in your Garden 13. Creepy House Upgrade 1 House Of Creepers to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Lanterns to Level 3 14. Spooky Neighbor Upgrade 1 House Of Creepers to Level 3 Upgrade 1 House Of Creepers to Level 5 15. Build the Deserted Town Complete the Deserted Town Wonder 16. Everyone's Gone Upgrade the Deserted Town to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The First Spell Time Loop Earn 2 stars in The First Spell Time Loop 3 Star Reincarnation Earn 3 stars in Reincarnation 3 Star Haunted House Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Haunted House Time Warp 3 Star Deep in the Swamp Earn 3 stars in Deep in the Swamp 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 383 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 383 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 383 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Vanished Travel to Forlorn Village Find 12 hidden objects in Forlorn Village 3 Star for Forlorn Village Earn 3 stars in Forlorn Village |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Watch out for Pranksters Ch.383/S.1 - The First Spell Time Loop It's spooky in here, must be Halloween. Halloween makes me uncomfortable and don't even start about the pranks! I am sure Enrique might have made plans to prank one or two of our society members. Or at least me! He never fails to scare me! I remember this one occasion he gave me a wooden box with a sliding lid on top of it. He told me to slide the lid, so I did. What came out of it scared the seven kinds of daylight out of me. Does he not know that I am arachnophobic? Anyway, the bedrock of my point is to keep an eye out for possible pranksters. And by that, I mean Enrique. Quest:Robotic Friend Ch.383/S.2 - Dark Evening Paradox Ooh! Looks like we have ourselves a situation! A Paradox has been detected! Aren't we off to a great start? I dragged along our robotic friend who loves solving Paradoxes! I am sorry, did you just say I love Paradox? Tell me how do I love Paradoxes? What part of me says I love Paradoxes! Relax, I am just pulling your leg! Ugh! I feel nauseous already! Look at this place, creepy is what it is! Let's fix this Paradox, shall we? From a human's point of view, this place is more scary with the Paradox isn't it? Ugh! Tell me about it! There you go! Are you fine now? Fine... no! Spooked... yes! Quest:The Victim Ch.281/S.4 - Trick or Treat Now, where is that Quincy? Don't tell this to anyone, Agent! But I have a prank set-up for him! I am not going to tell you what the prank is, it's going to be a surprise! But I am sure, Quincy is going to be scared out of his wits! Oh, it seems like, my victim-sorry, Quincy, has been assigned to solve a Time Warp! And, that's where I am going to be! Want to follow me and see the way Quincy is going to be pranked? Come on, this is going to be fun! Quest:Horror-struch Ch.362/S.3 - Through the Never I am shaking now. I don't know what Enrique has planned this time. Whatever that is, it's going to be scarier than last year! I have told him not to pra- BOO! Ekk! AAAH! ENRIQUE! Told you this wasn't funny anymore! Come one, Quincy! Where is the Halloween spirit? SPIRIT! Eek! Where? By spirit, I meant-forget it! Phew, since we are done with the Time Loop earlier. Let's take care of the Time Warp! Quest:Back from the Dead Ch.383/S.3 - Reincarnation I picked up a reading! And it's a very strange one! Well, that's weird! It says here that Geof-what? I don't believe it! What? Who is it? It's Geoffrey! He is here in this place! It can't be, the reading must be wrong! It must have gone haywire! Isn't he supposed to be dead? Wait! Is this one of your pranks! It so, I am scared and you win. Now, please make it go! No way! You think I brought Geoffrey's ghost as a Halloween prank? No! Even I don't know what's going on! Look! There he is! Eek! It's his ghost and it's angry! Oh my! That is him! He is back! Enrique is lying! I am sure it's one of his pranks! Quest:Was it Enrique Ch.383/S.4 - Haunted House Time Warp I told you my prank was a surprise, but this is not what it is. I told Chauncey to dress up as a huge spider and jump scare him. That was my idea. You believe me right, Agent? Oh great! THere is a huge Time Warp because of Geoffrey! What should we do now? How do we make him go away? The only way is to fix this Time Warp before it gets worse! Fixed it! Is he gone? Is everything OK now? I hope so! See! I told you it wasn't me who did this. But, why did Geoffrey come here? Quest:Crippling Creepiness Ch.383/S.5 - Deep in the Swamp Do you think the Time Thieves did this? Or is it a Doppelganger for that matter. I highly doubt it to be a random occurrence! Why did Geoffrey show up out of the blue? Geoffrey's whereabouts is dying away! I can't believe I am saying this but, we have to scurry through the swamp. And you mister! Don't try anything funny, alright? I promise I won't do anything! For now! For now? What does he mean by that?